Memory's of summer days
by bankerrtx01
Summary: The demanded sequel to ROS rubys team tried to help her get over her past of her mother sorry if it's crap. ( going to be Redon right at some point just keep waiting)


A week after the accident with team CRDL a few days ago the team were shocked at how ruby responded and took to them selfs to help there leader with the loss of her mother. Yang tried to get the rest of the team on it for a while to little to no success, finally she told blake what she'd been thought and finally gave in, the only thing needed was wiess, she believed to be a good leader but not as a friend. So it took some creative movements and lies but she thought she came up with a great lie to get her on board, it was an abysmal failure. It almost seemed hopeless until last week when the full team finally found out how much she was suffering inside it was even a shock to yang, she'd never knew she was so blubbery and cherry. She was never seen having a bad day. But like all facades they shatter and break apart over time. Both yang and blake were in there room thinking of the events that happened all to fast. As wiess entered the room " ALL RIGHT TEAM OPERATION FULL BLOOM IS A GO!" She yelled as yang and blake looked at each other " full bloom?" They asked giving wiess a weird look. " yea full bloom you know ruby's named after a flower and if they're sad they don't bloom so if she happy she'll-oh what ever it's to heal ruby with the lose of her mother" wiess explained. " oh well in that case what's the plan?" Yang cheered " first we need to find out when she was hurt by her mother and what caused it. After that we tell her about the good times she had and that we are there for her. And always will. Finally we keep our word and help her when she needs it." Wiess said " um wiess" blake said pointing to the door to see ruby there eyes wide " YOU DO CARE!" She screamed as she jumped on wiess who gave a full blush. She turned to the rest of the team who just mouthed " don't you dare waist this monument." Wiess gave a sigh and embraced the young reaper. " yes ruby I do care, I'm worried for your health. And your memories of your... mother" she said causally. She felt the reaper flinch " ruby were trying to help you please tell us what happened?" She asked " ask yang, she knows more than she lets on." And well it kinda hard." She said " is that why you hide under your cherry nature?" Blake asked " no it's not hiding it me remembering her" she explained I usually go to her grave to talk to her, another reasion why I wanted to be here is because of her." Ruby said " I thought you wanted to be like the heroes in the books?" Blake asked " yes that's true but it was her that made me have a good time to remember everything" ruby said. " I see" the team said "now its Saturday and I've not and breakfast yet so let's go." Ruby said as they walked of to the cafe. As they talked Cardin was there cleaning the tables as they sat down Cardin was more and more mad from before. ' why does she get special treatment?' He thought as he finished the table he was on and moved to the next. Which was the same table they were sitting at. As he moved down closer to the team like a shark watching its food about to strike. " so ruby if its ok what was your mother like?" Blake asked " well if you must know she was like wiess." She said " LIKE ME!" Wiess demanded " yea she was nice creamy inside with a solid thick outside if you knew her you knew not to get her mad, she even had the color. Her favorite color was white and she had red on the under side of her cloak like mine." Ruby looked to her sister " isn't wiess like mom yang?" She asked " oh yea I can see that now." She said. Cardin stopped " yea summer was nice but she was strict." Yang explained " but she knew what was the best for us." Yang said looking over to Cardin " oh it seems the cleaner is here" she said as the team got up so Cardin could finish the table. Ruby saw a dark grin on his face as he passed her. She didn't know why he did that but she shrugged it off. They went to there dorm to get ready for tomorrow. They entered the dorm after knowing what she was about. And how it happened they felt like they could suvive any thing coming there way and got ready for Sunday. [-] in the middle of the night ruby was tossing and turning thinking and thinking. Then she felt something on her mouth she opened her eyes to see Cardin Winchester there. " hello let's take a little walk." He said ruby tried to escape but couldn't do it as she was dragged into team CRDL's dorm. As the door closed soft screams muffled by the door were heard in the hallway if you were right next to the door you'd think it was a mouse. [-] team RWBY woke up to see there leader missing. " Ruby?" Yang asked " RUBY!" She called seeing her not in bed " OH NO! NO! NO! NO!" She yelled " yang what's wrong?" Wiess asked " RUBYS GONE WAKE UP BITCHES!" She yelled as wiess and blake fell on to the floor. After they recovered they were all frightened " where could she be?" Wiess asked as a scream cried out in the hallway. Yang took command " blake check JNPR's dorm , " wiess check the combat hall. I've got team CRDL's dorm" yang said as she walked out. As did the team to cover said areas. Blake and wiess came back with nothing as they walked back to the dorm to see yang trying to pick the lock of CRDL's dorm and getting frustrated" urg I can take this any more!" She cried " here use a bump key." Blake said handing hers to yang. She inserted it in and used her foot to kick the door in. They entered to see ruby tied to a chair crying and being whipped by the other members of team CRDL Cardin was no where to be found. The team stoped and looked at the intruders. " oh shit they said as a blaze threw them out the window as they went flying. They untied ruby and went back to bed to put this all behind them. And it did the next day no one messed with ruby and they never had an incident again but they always knew when is was not talking stay away. (End) A/N sorry guys you asked for a sequal to remberance of a summer and this is what I had I didn't know what to do about this sorry if it isn't to your liking. Thanks for reviewing and posting all comments are welcome expect flames those will be out grunted by yang FLAMEEE!" Author runs for his life as yang startles chasing him with a ruby over her arms like a baseball bat. " GET THE HELL BACK HERE BANKER IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" What I did I do?" " you made a crappy sequel that's what!" Even ruby's gone stiff cause of it!" Yang cries as rubys in the corner rocking her self " must forget must forget must forget!" " well don't look at me it was there ideas." Banker points to the readers " YOU TO ARE DEAD!" Yang walked off. " well that was that welp buy guys. Serousey those who asked for a sequel lock your doors." Bankerrtx01


End file.
